Conquering the Demons
by Helen Palsgraf
Summary: John Constantine tells Sara that only Rip knows how to stop the "demon that knows her name." But bringing Rip back to the team will require some resolution. Another AU of how we forgive Rip and bring him back. Complete, but might write more.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Captain, got a minute? Just wanted to go over the maintenance schedule," Ray Palmer said cheerily, holding a clipboard and a pen.

Sara Lance looked up from her desk. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, maintenance, of course."

"I mean, I just assumed you wanted me to take over from Jax. I… didn't mean to overstep," he said slowly, trying to interpret her foggy gaze.

"No, yes, I mean, Ray, it's fine, thank you. Come in."

Ray began to give his report, but noticed she didn't seem to be focusing. Finally, he stopped.

"Captain, is everything okay? You seem a bit… I dunno. Distracted," he frowned. "Is this a bad time?"

She cringed. "Sorry, I guess maintenance is just one of those things I've never really handled as captain. I really appreciate you taking this on though, I'm sorry to put more responsibility on your shoulders."

"No, it's fine. I mean, it'll be a learning curve, just like it was for Jax at first."

"Yeah, he really stepped up, didn't he?" she smiled with pride.

Ray smiled as well. "He really did. I remember it was hard on him when Rip first disappeared. Even though Rip had been prepping him for it, since he knew he'd be leaving."

"Wait, what? What do you mean, he knew?" Sara demanded.

Ray shrugged. "Before 1942, before we all got time scattered… Rip had told Jax he intended to leave the Waverider. That was why he was training him on maintenance, because he wouldn't always be around."

"I… never knew that," she said, shocked. "I thought he left because I was leading the team and he didn't feel he had a place. I never knew that was his plan all along."

"I'm sure that influenced the timing. But I suspect he'd been thinking about forming the Time Bureau for awhile. You remember how we'd been running ourselves ragged with all the anomalies? We'd been going nonstop for six months. He knew we couldn't keep doing it all ourselves. It was too much. The Time Masters had an entire fleet. We had one ship. I think he always intended to give us the opportunity to go home for good."

He noticed Sara's slight twitch.

"I hope it's an easier transition for you, though," Sara said, recovering quickly.

"It will be. I've been working as backup with Jax for a while now. It won't be difficult."

Sara nodded.

"Sara… how are you doing?" he asked, tentatively.

She shrugged. "I'm fine. I miss Martin, and now we have to learn to live without Jax. But our mission goes on. Martin would want that, and he wanted Jax to live his life."

He nodded. "How about having John Constantine here?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Is he not behaving himself? I told him Gideon would douse him with water if he smoked on board."

"No, John's fine. I just meant, is it bringing up memories you'd rather forget?"

She stared at him coldly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. It's just that… you used to have these confidant-type relationships with other people. Kendra, Rip, Snart, even Marty… and now they're all gone. And I know we've never been especially close, Sara, not as close as you've been with the others, but I… I'm here if you ever want to talk," he said.

He paused, giving her a chance to interject, before he continued. "I remember when you and the rest of Team Arrow rescued me from Damien Darhk and H.I.V.E., and how hard it was for you back then… that was pretty soon after John brought back your soul. And you were still so angry and lost when Rip brought us here. And that was even before Laurel died."

She flinched, but responded. "Yeah… I thought… I thought I was a monster. That I couldn't be anything else. Becoming a Legend saved me by giving me a purpose. It helped me through the darkness, helped me accept Laurel's death."

Ray nodded. "You credited Rip for that. I remember you told him that. When he was 'Phil.'"

She looked surprised. "Did Rip tell you that?"

Ray grinned. "Nah, not the stoic Rip Hunter. Gideon's just a gossip."

She snorted. "She sure is. You're right though, it has been a little… unnerving… having John here. Don't get me wrong, I owe John more than I can ever repay, but I thought I could leave all that behind the day I boarded the Waverider and left Star City."

"I think you did. You aren't the same person you were then."

"Are you?" she wondered, looking at him appraisingly. "I wasn't the only one running away from my life in Star City."

"I… found a purpose here too."

She nodded. "It's just you, me and Mick now, of the original crew. You and Mick who don't just see me as the Captain, who remember how damaged I was before."

"That's why I wanted to remind you, you aren't alone in this. If you ever need to talk, I don't mind to listen."

"And you? Now that Martin and Jax are gone, who listens to you?" she asked, suspecting the answer.

He blushed a little. "I mean, there's Mick, of course."

"Of course."

"And Nate. Although he's usually pretty distracted by Amaya."

She nodded. "Being distracted by pretty faces, I understand that all too well."

She decided not to push him into an admission about Zari.

"I promise, Ray, if there's anything I need to get off my chest, I will let you know," she said.

Ray nodded, still standing there.

"You seem to have something you want to get off your chest, however," Sara observed.

"Yeah, I was just wondering… have you made a decision yet?"

"About what?"

"About bringing Rip home?"

She sighed, choosing not to refute that the Waverider is Rip's home. "John claims we need him, to fight Mallus."

"Is that all we need him for?"

She clenched her jaw. "As far as I'm concerned? Yes. I don't need him anymore."

Ray nodded.

"You know we'll support you, whatever you decide."

"And what's your opinion on the matter? Do we rescue the former time master, former captain, former director of the Time Bureau, former Legend, from his prison cell? Give him another chance to lie to us, use us, betray us?"

"I think… you were the only one who truly never gave up on Rip when he was missing, never gave up when his mind was gone, not even when he was rewritten to be a monster. Sara, he nearly killed you with his bare hands, technically did kill you, and you still risked everything to save him. What's changed now?" he asked gently.

She thought for a moment. "He gave up on us."

Ray nodded. "I know it seems that way. But he said he had his reasons. And we've forgiven Mick his betrayals, surely we can forgive Rip too?"

"Mick earned our forgiveness."

"Maybe Rip will too if we give him the chance."

Sara sighed. "I'll consider it. Thank you, Ray."

"Happy to help, Captain," he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's eating you, Blondie?" Mick Rory asked, as he watched Sara beat a punching bag so hard she ripped the seams.

"Poorly-constructed equipment," she grumbled.

"The equipment was accurately constructed with your specifications, Captain Lance," Gideon chirped.

Sara hit the bag again, as sand poured out.

"This about Trenchcoat?" he asked, cutting down the broken bag for her.

Sara shook her head. "Not exactly."

"The other scrawny Englishman then," he nodded.

"I guess I need to make a decision," Sara said flatly.

"Not ready to forgive and forget?"

"Not particularly," she grunted, running a towel over her face. "You here to tell me otherwise?"

"I'm here to tell you don't let your personal feelings for the Englishman cloud your judgment."

"Are you accusing me of sentiment? Think I'll run off and rescue Rip from his own bad choices because of some lingering loyalty?" she practically hissed.

"Loyalty? Is that what you're calling it?" he snickered. "And no, I think you'll leave him to rot because you're pissed he left you."

Sara looked at him with shock. "That's not… I'm not that petty."

"No? Then why is he still sitting in a Time Pig cell when Trenchcoat said we can't beat the latest bad guy without him?" he grunted as he hauled the broken bag to the recycling chute.

She rolled her eyes and laid back down on the mat in exhaustion.

* * *

"If you're here to lecture me, John, I don't need to hear it," Sara frowned, carrying her coffee back to her office.

"I'm in no position to lecture anyone, Luv," he said. "But we need your former captain if we're going to find the relics to stop your demon."

She sighed. "Yeah. I know. Also, not my demon, your demon. To be clear."

"Broke your heart, did he?" he smiled knowingly, flicking his lighter.

"The demon?" she asked, deflecting.

"The time master."

She gave him a dark look. "Same difference. He can't be trusted."

"Neither can most people. But I hear he's got a soft spot for you. I can work with that."

"You can. I can't," she said. "Fine, we make a plan, but once he's on board, you're his point person. No one else on this ship needs another knife in the back, least of all me."

"Fair enough, Luv," John grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

"I need to know where he's being held. I need to see him," Sara muttered into the long blond hair after they'd come down from the high of their passion, curled up in her bed on the Waverider.

Ava looked over at her in annoyance. "You aren't still in love with him are you?"

Sara sputtered. "I am not in love with Rip Hunter."

She laughed in response. "Sara, I could see it on your face the first time I saw you with him."

Sara shook her head. "I know everyone seems to think that's the case, but it's not. It wasn't like that between us, it was never romantic or even sexual." _It was so much more important than that_ , at least she had once thought.

"But you just can't stay away from him any longer," Ava frowned.

"Wait? Are you jealous?" Sara looked at her.

Ava snorted. "Of course not. That would require having feelings for you outside of your bed. And I don't." Ava pulled her clothes back on.

"I need information that only Rip has. Nothing more," she said, catching Ava's hand and pulling her back in for a kiss.

Ava moaned as Sara put her hand up her shirt and massaged her breast.

"Come back to bed," Sara purred, her mouth trailing down Ava's now opened shirt and landing on a pert nipple.

Ava moaned in response, and knew she'd be giving Gideon directions to a Time Bureau prison in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of a lighter flick caused Rip to open his eyes.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" he asked the man standing outside of his jail cell, closing his eyes again with a sigh.

"John Constantine, Exorcist. Also demonologist, master of the dark arts, et cetera. Oh, and current honorary crew member of a time ship. Perhaps you've heard of me."

Time ship? Rip sat up in the bed then and looked at the man. Also English, but far less posh. Maybe a Scouser accent, but not quite. Hint of Welsh, perhaps? Late twentieth century at the earliest. Dress shirt, tie, trenchcoat, but rather unkempt; he looks as though he's slept in them.

"Constantine… sounds vaguely familiar," Rip said, looking him over with scrutiny. The name nagged at him.

"We have mutual friends. And mutual enemies," John said, lighting a cigarette.

Rip cringed at the stench as he blew smoke his way.

"And which of those are you here about?"

Before he could answer, the door to the holding cell blew open, and in walked Ray Palmer.

"Ah, I see," Rip said. _Dark arts, of course. The man who reunited Sara with her soul._

"We'd better hurry, we have exactly 90 seconds before the prison goes into complete lockdown," Ray said, opening the door and letting Rip out.

* * *

As they boarded the Waverider, Rip took a deep breath. At least they were finally taking him seriously about Mallus, but even still, he was probably in for it from Sara. If all she did was punch him, he'd count himself lucky. But she was nowhere to be found.

As though reading his mind, Ray said, "The Captain… isn't exactly thrilled to have you here. She's not putting you in the brig, but she's ordered you confined to quarters."

"And the others, Dr. Palmer? Are you all equally displeased at my return aboard the Waverider?"

"The others didn't serve under you, so they don't have that whole betrayal of friendship to contend with. They just think you're a dick."

Rip sighed. He probably couldn't argue much with that assessment.

"Mick and I though - we can't say we're thrilled with your actions, we're pretty hurt by them, actually. But he and I are on the same page. John Constantine says we need you, so we'll put it behind us."

Rip frowned. "And what of Mr. Jackson and Professor Stein?"

Ray paled. "Oh. I guess you wouldn't have any reason to know. We… lost Martin a few months ago."

"Lost him, meaning…?"

"He was killed, on a mission. Nazis from another Earth invaded during Barry Allen's wedding. Long story. But Marty… he died a hero. A Legend."

Rip felt like the wind had just been knocked out of him. "And Jax?"

"We were able to separate them before Martin died. Jax is no longer part of Firestorm. Firestorm died with Marty. Jax has returned home to Central City, at least for the time being. He's understandably devastated."

Rip cleared his throat and swallowed down his own grief. "I'm truly sorry, Dr. Palmer. Professor Stein was a remarkable man."

Ray nodded. "It's been difficult, and Jax will be grieving a long time. I think that's been especially hard for Sara, having him leave right after Marty died. I really wish she'd come talk to you, because I think…"

"I don't expect she'll be visiting me. Just, please… extend my condolences to her as well," Rip said as they approached his quarters. "If you don't mind, I'm rather tired."

Ray nodded with understanding. "I'll ask John not to disturb you until tomorrow."

"Thank you, Dr. Palmer."

Rip leaned against the door that closed and locked behind him and slumped to the ground, head in his hands. They'd lost Martin, and he hadn't been there. No wonder Sara can't bear to set eyes on him.

"And you, Gideon?" Rip asked.

"I do not understand the question, Mr. Hunter," she said, rather icily, he thought.

"I see. You too, huh?" he sighed, sitting down on the bed. It wasn't the quarters he'd used during his time on the Waverider, the captain's quarters. He supposed that was a form of acceptance for Sara, taking his bed after he left. Although she had taken his position while he was missing, she had never taken his bed. She said later she felt that would be admitting defeat, that he wasn't coming home, if she'd moved into his quarters. He'd like to think she felt something, anything, being in his bed now.

"Gideon," Rip said. "Authorization Tango 7-3-9, Victor 4-7-2-1."

"Displaying optics, Mr. Hunter," Gideon replied, displaying live holograms of every room on board the Waverider. "I should inform you that Captain Lance will be very displeased should she find out you are once again using hidden protocols without her knowledge."

Rip gave a sharp laugh. "She can add it to my lengthy list of offenses."

He looked carefully at the hologram of John Constantine, who seemed to be talking to himself. Mick was drinking beer and talking to… is that Leonard Snart? He shook his head. Couldn't be. Then Amaya and Zari were training. Nate was… rummaging through his time relics. Ray was… well, he needed to scrub that image from his mind immediately. And Sara was drinking alone. He sighed. He remembered a time when she would drink her sorrows away with him. Now he's certain he's the one she's chasing away with whiskey.


	5. Chapter 5

"Enter," Rip said, and the doors to his quarters slid open. "Bloody hell."

"I imagine seeing my face comes as a shock to you, Rip," Leonard Snart said, walking in with John Constantine.

"How are you here?" he gasped.

"I'm from another Earth. I'm afraid I'm not your Leonard Snart. Please, call me, Leo," he said.

Rip nodded. "I can see that now. Do I want to know how you ended up here?"

"Nazis from my Earth came here to conquer yours. Working together, along with Team Flash and Team Arrow, and Supergirl from yet another Earth, we stopped them. Your friend Martin gave his life on that mission, and I decided to stay a little longer to help his team cope with his loss. Also, it was too much of a temptation to not be with your Earth's Mick Rory. I miss my Mick; his loss is still this void in my chest that I haven't been able to fill. It helps me come to terms with his death by helping your Mick deal with his losses."

"Which is all very heartwarming, Leo, but I'm sure Mr. Hunter would like to get down to business," John smirked.

Leo grinned at him. "Of course."

Rip sighed. "What is it you need from me, Mr. Constantine?"

"Directions, mate. I'm told the only one who can lead me to a certain set of sacred relics is you. And I need them to send off a demon that's real interested in your girl Sara Lance."

"Interested? Interested how?"

"I went on a job to expel a demon, and turns out he knew my old friend Sara. Was asking about her."

Rip frowned, clenching his fists. "What does that mean?"

"He's got a bit of a crush, that one does," John said, glancing at Leo, making it unclear to Rip whether he was referring to Rip or the demon.

"I'll do what I can to help, of course," he said. "But there's still a bigger threat out there…"

"Oh, you misunderstand, Rip. This demon who wants Sara? It calls itself Mallus," Leo said, watching his reaction.

"Oh God," Rip whispered. "How?"

Leo responded, "We came up against the Darhks, and some Vikings, and a small, blue and cuddly accidental god, but at some point during that fight, Sara merged into some alternate state of awareness in her mind, and found Mallus."

Rip sighed, running a hand over his face.

"I don't know you, Rip, but I know that look. It isn't your fault," Leo said.

"That's where you're wrong, it's entirely my fault. I should've been there, it should've been me instead," he said. "I made her a target when I let Damien Darhk be resurrected. This is my fault."

"Good. Then you'll help me stop your girl's demon suitor?" John asked.

"She's not…," he sighed. He was being baited. "Yes, of course, I'll help stop Mallus."

"Good. Let's get to work," John said. "Let's go to my quarters, we have some documents for you to review."

* * *

Sara spent the entire morning training at full intensity, until her muscles burned and her joints ached. She was going to need another trip to the medbay to fix a gash in her shin where a knife she'd thrown had ricocheted back and hit her. Amateur mistake, she grimaced. She bandaged it and continued training.

When Zari and Amaya entered, ready to train, she barely noticed.

"Captain, everything okay?" Vixen asked.

"I know that rage," Zari said to Amaya.

Amaya nodded. "I haven't been on the Waverider as long as Ray and Mick, but I've seen enough to know there's only one person who elicits that level of anger from our Captain."

"Damien Darhk?" Sara fumed, packing up her knives.

"I was thinking of someone less psychotic, but more brooding and English?" Zari offered.

"It's okay to feel, Sara. He was your friend. You loved him. He betrayed you."

"I would feel the same if a friend brought back the people who killed my brother and parents," Zari offered.

"The anger is going to be a distraction though. Have you talked to him since Ray and Constantine brought him back?"

Sara sighed. "I don't want to."

"You need to. Not for him but for you. For us," Zari said.

"We need you at your best, Captain."

Sara nodded and walked out. Why did everyone on board feel the need to lecture her about Rip? She made a point of avoiding Nate and Not Snart in case they had anything to add.


	6. Chapter 6

The mission objectives had been achieved, but not without cost.

Sara couldn't help but think she shouldn't have been so stubborn, she should've dealt with her issues with Rip beforehand. She might have been there then. She might have noticed the tripwire. She might have…

Nate walked into the medbay. "Go get some sleep, Captain. I'll sit with them."

"No. It's my job, my responsibility."

"Your responsibility is to the whole crew, and right now, you aren't doing anyone any good. I've got this. Get some sleep."

"Dr. Heywood is correct, Captain. You need sleep," Gideon chirped.

She nodded. "My responsibility was to the crew, and I let this happen. If he dies…"

"It won't be your fault. Mick didn't notice it, and neither did Leo. That says a lot, when two experts didn't notice the tripwire, it wasn't anything you could have prevented."

"Nate's right, Sara," Leo said, entering the med bay with a cup of camomile tea for her. "If there's any fault here, it's mine. We checked for a secondary tripwire, and we were certain the room was clear. We were wrong."

"I should've been there," she said weakly into the cup.

"You're here now," Leo said, gently. "I'm certain Rip knows that, and is benefitting from it. But it won't do him any good for you to run yourself down."

"We can't make the time jump until he's stable anyway. Get some sleep. I'll stay with him, I promise," Nate said.

She nodded. Leo walked her back to her quarters.

"You'll get the chance," Leo said.

"To do what?" she asked.

"To make it right between you. Goodnight, Sara," he said, heading to his own quarters.

* * *

"John, how're you feeling?" Sara asked softly.

"Glad to be alive," he said, running a washcloth over his face. "I sure could've used a Gideon many times over. Get blown up and wake up fully healed? Better than magic, that is."

"You are welcome, Mr. Constantine," Gideon chirped. "I also took the liberty of reversing the damage done to your respiratory and circulatory systems due to your excessive tobacco usage."

John laughed. "I wondered why I didn't wake up craving a smoke."

"I brought tea," Sara gestured to the tray in her hands. "Gideon said you were awake, I figured you'd be hungry."

"Thanks, Luv," he said, discarding the washcloth and picking up the mug.

They sat in silence as Sara threw pained glances at the other Englishman in the medbay. His head injury was extensive and the chest wound…

"Sara, he'll be okay," John said gently.

She nodded. "He's been through worse, I know. But when Mick carried him back on the ship last night…"

"You thought he was dead?"

"Yeah," she admitted.

"He was, actually. I remember feeling his soul passing. Gideon resuscitated him, I presume?"

"You are correct, Mr. Constantine," Gideon answered.

"She spent fifteen minutes coding him. I didn't think we would get him back," Sara said, frowning.

"But you did. We got the first relic, we're going to find the rest, force out this demon, and you can all go back to your lives."

She nodded. "We can't make the time jump until Rip's out of the medbay."

"That gives me time for a shower then," he said. "And a bit of a kip. Amazing how regrowing limbs can take it out of you."

He grabbed the tray to take to his quarters, leaving Sara alone with Rip.

She picked up a clean washcloth and ran it under warm water. She washed the blood and soot off of Rip's face and neck, careful not to disturb the tubes. It was still difficult to see him so different, not like "her Rip" at all. The short hair, lack of beard save for some stubble. The specks of gray in his hair.

Five years. He'd spent five years of his own timeline building the Time Bureau without them. It had been fifteen minutes for her. But he'd had all that time to forget her. It seemed like he'd forgotten himself, much like she had by 1960.

He'd come for her then, stood up to Ra's al Guhl, said she was important to him. Was she still? She felt like she was looking at a stranger.

She continued bathing him, draping a towel over his lap and opening up his hospital gown. His outer wounds had been completely healed by Gideon, not even a sign of a scar. She couldn't help but notice how strong he looked, despite his pallor. He had gained some much-needed weight since he was half-starving himself alone on the Waverider before recruiting them, and then later as a brain-washed film student.

She quickly finished bathing him, and redressed him. With nothing left to be done, she sat on the stool next to his bed and held his hand, careful to not disturb his IV.

"How're our patients doing?" Ray asked, entering the medbay.

"John's up and moving, he's back in his quarters. Rip, is, well, he's stable," she frowned.

Ray took a look at the screen to review his vitals. "He's doing well. He'll have a full recovery. Mick got him here just in time."

She nodded.

"Wanna talk about it, Sara?"

"Not particularly," she said.

"If not with me, then with Rip, once he's able. You need to resolve things with him. For your own sake."

She sat in silence.

"Agent Sharpe has been trying to reach you. Nate briefed her on the mission. She said she would join us once she could sneak away from the Time Bureau."

"Thanks, Ray," she said.

* * *

It was two more days before Rip could breathe on his own, and nine days before he fully regained consciousness.

He opened his eyes to find John Constantine staring at him. "Ah, there you are, mate. It's about time. We've been waiting on you to wake up for awhile."

"How long?" he rasped.

"Almost two weeks. The gang here is going a little stir crazy," he said. "Especially your captain."

"Sara," he murmured.

"Yeah, she finally agreed to let the rest of us sit with you for awhile."

"She's been here?" he asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, she was real worried about you, mate. You saved my life, you know. Took the brunt of the blast. An enchanted tripwire for explosives. Entirely my fault, sorry for that, I should've realized," he said, patting his arm with sympathy.

"I saw it, right before you hit it," Rip rasped. "Were you hurt?"

"Not bad. Spent the night here having an arm and an ear regrown. Which is a disturbing experience, I might add. But quite better than the alternative. It was a dirty blast. You're lucky to be alive. Never saw the big guy move so fast dragging you back here. He was real worried."

Rip nodded.

"You need anything, mate?"

"Cuppa?"

"Sure thing. I'll be right back," he said, patting his arm again and leaving the medbay.

"Gideon, please let Sara know her patient's awake," John said, heading to the kitchen.

"I already have, Mr. Constantine," she replied.

"John!" Sara said, as he entered the kitchen. "Gideon said Rip's awake and talking. How is he?"

"His memory seems in tact. He recalls the explosion, even," he said, heating the kettle. "He asked for tea. I figure you might want to bring it to him?"

She nodded, and waited for him to load the tray.

"He's fine, Sara," he murmured, as he placed the last item.

* * *

"Knock, knock," she said, entering the medbay. She found Rip standing over the sink, rinsing his mouth, toothbrush still in hand.

"Terrible what just a few days of intubation will do to the throat," he muttered, hand on his neck.

"Some tea should help with that," she said, setting the tray down.

He'd already removed his IV, and had put on a pair of pants. He was distractingly still shirtless. She averted her eyes, concentrating on pouring hot water into the mug over the tea.

He turned to watch her, affectionately. "Thank you for that. And thank you for being here. I know how hard that must've been, after all I've…"

She closed her eyes. "Rip, you have no idea how hard."

He frowned. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Sara, it was never my intention."

"I'm sorry too. I should've been there on that mission…"

"So you could get blown up by a dark magic IED? I'd really rather you didn't. It was quite unpleasant."

"I broke you out of prison and dragged you on this mission, the least I could do is keep you safe."

"I seem to recall John Constantine broke me out of prison and dragged me on this mission, and he's the one who didn't recognize the magic booby trap. Some bloody warlock he is," he smirked. "Sara, it's fine. I'm fine."

"You died," she said quietly.

"Oh," he said, slightly surprised. "And how did you feel about that?"

"A lot. More than I should."

He nodded. "Right now's not the time, but soon, can we… can we talk about it? Clear the air between us?"

"Yeah," she said, running a weary hand over her face. "Right now's not the time. Have your tea, hit the shower if you'd like, we'll make the jump in one hour."

He nodded. "Aye, Captain. Should I expect someone to escort me to the bridge?"

"No, I've lifted your confinement. Your rights are restored. Rip, don't make me regret that," she said firmly, but he could see the vulnerability in her eyes. _Please don't betray my trust again._

"I won't. I promise," he said.

She gave him a nod and fled down the hallway to her quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

The next mission went much smoother, Sara having insisted on leading the team on the mission. No more mistakes were made, and the relics were collected.

John Constantine stood against the demon, with Amaya and Zari at his side. As the demon realized it could not sustain itself, it imparted additional information to John – _We are all Mallus._

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Trenchcoat?" Mick grumbled into his beer.

"It means that demon was Mallus, but the way one bee is part of a collective hive," Rip answered.

"Yeah, mate, that's right. The good news is, your demon admirer is gone back to Hell, Sara. Bad news is, the rest of his friends are still out there, spreading the word of Mallus," Constantine said.

"So, that's it then? We just keep playing whack-a-mole with Mallus? That hasn't turned out so well for the Time Bureau," Ava Sharpe said, eyeing Rip with scorn.

"I don't see what other choice we have," Sara sighed.

"Well, it looks like we're done here. I expect you won't put up a fight, Mr. Hunter. It's time to return you to your cell," Ava said, walking towards him.

"About that, Ava," Sara said, only a little apologetically, stepping between her and Rip.

"No, don't you dare," she hissed.

"I can't let you take him," she shook her head.

"Sara, you know what this means. It pits the Time Bureau against the Legends again. It pits _me_ against _you_ ," she said, with hurt in her eyes.

Sara nodded. "I know. I'm sorry, but I can't."

Ava reached across to grab Rip, but Sara hit her with Rip's old flash gun. She caught her as she fell.

"I'm sorry, Ava, I really am," she murmured, as she programmed her wrist transporter and sent her back home.

"Great way of dumping someone. Nice work, Boss," Mick said, opening another beer and holding it up to toast. Sara scowled at him.

"John, it seems your work here is done. Shall we return you to Central City?" Sara said, shaking herself mentally free of the hurt on Ava's face.

"That would be appreciated, Luv. Let me know if you need any more demons vanquished, and I'll be there," he said, giving her a knowing smile.

"Captain, I believe it's time for me to head home as well," Leo said, giving Mick a sad smile.

Sara nodded. "All right. Gideon, it's time for a trip home."


	8. Chapter 8

The Waverider landed and the crew said their goodbyes to Constantine and Leo.

"Permission for some shore leave, Captain?" Ray asked.

"Permission granted. If anyone wants to take the jump ship to Star City, have at it," Sara said. "Take the week, and I'll see you back here on Monday. Keep your coms with you in case something comes up."

The crew departed. Ray took Zari with him to Star City, Nate and Amaya left together, and Mick went to find Lisa Snart… and considered dropping in on Team Flash, especially his icy physician. Leo was headed home to The Ray. Constantine… well, who knew with John Constantine?

"No plans of your own, Sara?" Rip asked, lingering on the bridge.

"I think we should talk," she said.

He nodded.

"There's a coffee shop in Central City open late. It's only a few blocks from here. I could use some fresh air," she said.

They exited the Waverider, the time just after sunset. They walked in silence until they sat down with their mugs at Jitters, and Sara could avoid the conversation no longer.

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around how you spent five years in Star City building an agency you betrayed," Sara began. "I thought…I guess I thought I knew you pretty well. All those nights we spent talking after Snart died and the Time Masters were gone, after we couldn't save our families, I just… I thought we were close. When you disappeared, it was so hard. It wasn't just having to step up and fill your shoes, it was missing you every step of the way. Then having these artificial brainwashed versions of you, it was almost worse. That moment though, having you back, finally, it was like every hardship, every horrible moment, was worth it.

"Until you left. And I thought, he won't be gone long, he'll realize, figure out that we're his family now. I was so foolish," she laughed bitterly. "Five years. Like we were nothing to you."

"That wasn't it at all," he said, reaching across the table to grab her wrist. "It was five long years, five years of missing you. I had to do it. Rebuild what I had destroyed, in myself, in the Time Masters, in time itself. I was still mourning all I had lost, I didn't realize I was just trying to outrun it. Finally, I had to stop and face it. It was… hard."

He let go and leaned back in his chair, running his hand over his face, as though wiping away the pain. "The first few months, I went back to the refuge. At least until Mother sent me away. 'That's quite enough time wallowing, Michael,'" he mimicked.

"I like your mother a lot," Sara smiled. "I'd like to see her again, under better circumstances."

"She very much likes you too," Rip said, grinning at her. "She kept telling me I needed to go back to find you, but I couldn't quite yet.

"I had to put right what I'd destroyed. There needed to be oversight to the timeline. So, I went back to Starling, during a time you weren't there, to start the Time Bureau. It was especially difficult, seeing you on the news as the Black Canary. And then when you died… I knew, obviously, what would happen, but it was unexpectedly hard anyway.

"I met your sister at your grave once, during the year you were actually dead. Told her I was an acquaintance through your days with the League. Not sure she quite believed that. Lovely woman though, your Laurel. Strong and brave, too. I left flowers on her grave when you weren't there to do it."

She blinked back tears.

"We've had so much loss, Sara… I just wanted to build something that would give you a chance for an ordinary life."

"I didn't want an ordinary life. I wanted an extraordinary life. One by your side, traveling throughout space and time," she said. "You tried that with us before, when you dropped us off, after Laurel had died. It didn't take then, why would you think it would now?"

"Do you still want that? After everything you've been through?"

"Traveling through space and time, or doing it with you?"

Rip held her gaze until finally she looked away.

"I don't know. It was easier to hate you. But when you were in the medbay, when you'd _died_ on the table…" she exhaled, running a hand over her tired features.

"I forgot how to hate you," she said quietly. "I could only remember everything else I feel for you."

"And what is that, exactly, Sara?"

She exhaled. "Sorry, Rip, they don't sell booze at Jitters, and I'm gonna need to be pretty wasted to unpack all of that."

"Fair enough, Sara. May I buy you a drink?" he grinned.

She laughed. "Yeah. Let's find a bar and get wasted. Talk about our _feelings_."

"Sara?" she heard a voice behind her suddenly.

"Barry!" she smiled, getting up to give him a hug.

"I wondered if we'd see you. Just saw Mick Rory at STAR Labs, he's trying to track down Lisa Snart… and, uh, Caitlin's phone number," he said, puzzled.

"I think he's more into Killer Frost, actually," she shrugged. "Barry, have you ever met Rip Hunter?"

"Wow, no, it's good to meet you, man," Barry said.

"Barry, good to see you," Rip said, shaking his hand.

"So, I'm going to run these drinks back over to STAR Labs. It's good to see you, Sara. I don't want to interrupt your date night, but come by and see the others. Nice to finally meet you, Rip," Barry said, zipping away.

"… not a date…" she said to thin air, and sighed.

"Shall we continue our not-a-date somewhere with license to sell alcoholic beverages?" Rip said, getting up and offering her an arm.

"Somewhere with or without a likelihood of bar fights?" she grinned, slipping her arm into his.


	9. Chapter 9

The answer, of course, was "with bar fights."

They'd both had many shots of tequila, and were slurring their words. But there's nothing like a meta human made of a big blob of crude oil trying to kill the bartender to sober you up.

"Hey, Oil Slick, why don't you pick on someone a little harder to kill?" Sara said, dousing a chair leg with Bacardi 151 and setting it on fire like a torch. The meta backed away from her, and the bartender, who fled to the other side of the room. Moments later Kid Flash sped in.

"Uh, hey, Captain Lance. Maybe let's do this without burning the place down?" Wally suggested as the meta retreated.

She shrugged. "Have at it then, Kid. Your city, your rules."

Wally sped around the meta until he was able to trap him into a power dampening device, stopping the oil spill.

"Thanks for the assist, Captain!" Wally grinned, speeding away with the captured meta.

"Never a dull moment, Sara," Rip said, carefully dousing her torch with water.

"Nope," she said. "Now where were we? Oh yes, tequila. Think I'll just help myself, the bartender looks a little preoccupied." The guy was on the floor, shaking, trying to wipe oil off of himself. She grabbed the bottle off the shelf.

"Central City is quite a bizarre place during this era. I'd almost forgotten," Rip said as Sara poured.

"Metas everywhere thanks to the particle accelerator explosion. Of course, we have a pretty good idea how Argus escalates in handling them," Sara said. "Zari doesn't have a safe place to return to in her time because of them."

Rip nodded. "I'm aware. It's unfortunate how we humans choose to act when we're afraid. We make a lot of bad choices, do terrible things."

She knew that look. The self-loathing he carries.

"And sometimes we manage to rise above it," Sara said.

"You always do," he smiled.

"Nah, I'm full of bad choices," she said, clinking her shot glass with his, licking the salt, throwing back the shot and inserting the lime slice between her lips.

"True. You just ended a relationship with someone you cared about a great deal to keep me out of prison," Rip said, drinking his own shot.

Sara shrugged. "It was fun while it lasted but it was never going to be anything serious."

"She didn't see it that way."

"No, I suppose not. And maybe I didn't either. But I guess that's a habit for me. I get the hell out of there before it gets too serious."

"Maybe you should give it a shot."

"With Ava? That bridge is burned," she shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll find someone you can't stand to part with so easily," he said.

"Other than you, who might that be?" she said, seriously.

Rip looked at her through the haze of tequila, far more drunk than she was, trying to figure out her meaning.

"My problem is I can't seem to give up on you," she said quietly.

"I sincerely hope you never will," he said.

"You wanted to know how I feel about you? The truth is, I don't even know right now. It's complicated and messy, always has been. You just show up one day with a timeship, on one of the days I felt the most lost and alone, and offer me a place to belong, a reason to exist. You started out as my captain, and you became my mentor and then my friend. But it's more than that. It's always been more than that."

"And now?"

"I don't know. How can I trust you again? How can I let you in?"

"I don't deserve your trust, we both know that. But I've always tried to keep you safe, even when I've betrayed your trust. I hope you know that."

She nodded. "I know that. I don't need your protection though."

"Yes, you do. Just as I need yours," he admitted.

"You don't need me," she said, shaking her head. "You've already proven that."

"I do need you, Sara. Five years and a stint in Time Bureau prison proved that to me."

"And I put you there," she said, unapologetically.

"Yes, quite," he said, with only a tinge of resentment in his voice. "I suppose I crossed an unforgivable line with Darhk."

She shrugged. "I don't know if I can forgive you for that. But I don't hate you."

"That's something, I suppose."

"Do you forgive me for turning you over to the Time Bureau?"

"Sara, there's nothing to forgive. You had every right to. I didn't deserve your loyalty anymore."

"But you still resent it. I betrayed you," she pressed.

"Maybe a bit, yeah," he admitted. "You did break me out of prison though."

"Ray and John did that," she said, pouring another round.

"But you had to have given the order. And you must have gotten my location from Agent Sharpe."

She grimaced. "Yeah, I told her I was just going there to talk to you. She didn't want to tell me. She accused me…" Sara laughed.

"Accused you of what?" he prompted.

"Being in love with you," she said, downing the shot.

Rip exhaled and then took his shot as well.

"I told her it wasn't like that. We'd never been together. It was… more important than that," she said, looking down into her empty shot glass.

"Indeed. We were both too broken for any of that. I needed you in an entirely different way," he said.

She nodded. "We needed each other. The difference is I haven't stopped needing you, I've just had to learn to be without you."

"Do you still want to be without me?"

"You're not in a Time Bureau prison right now," she said, wryly.

"For which I am most grateful," he smiled.

"You shouldn't be. Who knows how this thing with Mallus turns out. Prison might be safer."

"Yeah, I've never been much for taking the safer path."

"Or the smarter path."

"I can't argue with that either," he laughed.

She poured more tequila.

"I'm not broken anymore, Rip," she said. "Even after all the shit you've done, I have to acknowledge that it's because of you."

"Not because of me. You're one of the strongest people I've ever known. You didn't need me to figure that out."

"What about you? You aren't the same man who found me in Tibet."

"No, I've accepted my losses and found the strength to move on," he said, with a look that was both sad and wistful.

"To moving on," she held up her shot.

"Cheers," he clinked her glass and drank it down.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed it and think it should continue, leave a comment!**


End file.
